Artemisia Lufkin
, Nobby Leach (Minister for Magic between 1962 and 1968) was the first Muggle-born wizard ever to be appointed to the office) |alias= |title=Minister for Magic |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Grey |eyes= |skin=Pale |hidef=hide |family= |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Minister for Magic (1798 - 1811) |house=Hufflepuff Introduction for Hufflepuffs (transcription available here) |loyalty=*British Ministry of Magic *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff |nationality=British }} Minister Artemisia Lufkin (1754 – 1825) was a witch, and first female to serve as Minister for Magic for Great Britain. A Hufflepuff student in her early years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lufkin became the first female ever to hold the office and was elected at least twice, serving from 1798 to 1811. Biography Early life Artemisia was born in 1754, somewhere in the British Isles, to at least one magical parent. In her youth, she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from around 1765 to 1772, where she was sorted into Hufflepuff. As Minister for Magic In 1798, Ms. Lufkin rose to the position of Minister for Magic of Great Britain, and Ireland, succeeding Unctuous Osbert, and became the first female ever to have held the office. As Minister for Magic, she established the Department of International Magical Cooperation and lobbied hard and successfully to have a Quidditch World Cup tournament held in Britain during her term. She served as Minister for thirteen years, being succeeded in the post by Grogan Stump in 1811. Death and post-mortem ]] Ms. Lufkin passed away in 1825, aged around 71. She was featured in a Chocolate Frog Card by the 1990s. On 1 September, 1991, Prefect Gabriel Truman welcomed the Hufflepuff first years to Hufflepuff Basement with a short speech in which he mentioned former Minister Artemisia Lufkin as one of the many notable Hogwarts students who had been Sorted, like them, into Hufflepuff. Etymology * Artemisia is a feminine form of Artemisios,"Artemisia" on Behind the Name a Greek name which derived from Artemis,"Artemisios" on Behind the Name the name of the Greek maiden daughter of Zeus and Leto, and the twin sister of Apollo. She is the goddess of the moon, hunting, the wilderness, and the gift of taming wild animals."Artemis" on Wikipedia * Artemisia is also the name of a genus of plants that includes sagebrush and wormwood."Artemisia (genus)" on Wikipedia * Artemisia Gentileschi was a pioneering Italian painter of the Baroque movement, the first woman to join the Accademia di Belle Arti Firenze, as well as one of the first to handle religious and historical subjects."Artemisia Gentileschi" on Wikipedia * Lufkin is a pet form of the Middle English given name Love,"Lufkin" on Ancestry.com which derived from either the Old English girl's name Lufu, meaning "love", or its masculine equivalent Lufa."Love" on Ancestry.com Behind the scenes * Artemisia as depicted on her Chocolate Frog Card has an uncanny resemblance to Lady Tremaine as depicted in the Walt Disney animated film Cinderella released in 1950. Appearances * * *''Wizard of the Month'' * Notes and references de:Artemisia Lufkin de2:Artemisia Lufkin es:Artemisia Lufkin fi:Artemisia Lufkin fr:Artemisia Lufkin it:Artemisia Lufkin no:Artemisia Lufkin pl:Artemizja Lufkin pt-br:Artemisia Lufkin ru:Артемизия Лафкин zh:阿特米希亚·露芙金 Category:1754 births Category:1825 deaths Category:British Ministers for Magic Category:Females Category:Historical figures Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Sorted in the 1760s Category:Wizard of the Month Category:Wizards